LotR FotR: The Jewel of Eregion
by Rakuril
Summary: AU- A young elf lost most of her sanity when her family died at the hands of Sauron. For years she has been a wanderer... but can she find herself as the guide of the Fellowship?


Jeez, this is the first thing I've written in a long time. Well, this is practically my first LotR fan fic, and is written for pure entertainment and to get it out of may brain. Review, flame, you can do whatever you want after you read! Just say hi if you can't think of anything to say. 

Note- I know my elvish is horrid, so any help on that aspect is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord Tolkien's Middle-Earth, but Mirial is mine… as is Telumendil the "evil" horse.

~*~

Chapter 1

The Jewel of Erigion and The Prancing Pony

It was late in the day, and the sun was setting over the green hills beyond the small city of Bree. That was when the rider came. At first, many thought that the rider was a young male, one that had possibly just left home. But as the rider entered the pub in the Prancing Pony, they changed when the rider was identified as a young woman.

She was a tall woman, graceful and ever watchful. Not someone you would find sitting in a corner of a pub. Her figure, face and clothing was hidden by a dark cloak, that did not hide her presence. In front of her on the table was a book, an almost empty pint of ale and an inkwell. She sighed sullenly, dipped the quill that was in her pale graceful hand into the inkwell and scribbled more things into the book in elvish. As the last runes dried, the cloaked face lifted itself to look at her quarry. _'The idiot doesn't even realize I'm here.'_ She thought suddenly, watching a similarly cloaked figure across the pub from her. _'Ah, well, it is probably for the better. Namaarie*, Estel.' _She gathered up her writing supplies and carefully stowed them in a riding pouch at her feet, then she picked up her cup, downed the last of the ale and headed for the door. She headed for the innkeeper, a short distance away.

"Excuse me sir…" She said to get his attention. He walked over and smiled at her.

"Can I help you miss?" He said cheerfully. She handed him some coins.

"These should cover the cost of the stable and my drink." She said lightly, nodding a goodbye to him and she walked to the door. She was a few feet away when the door opened and in walked four rain-soaked children. She sidestepped the four and hurried out the door. She felt a familiar cold chill go down her back as she stepped past them, but did not really notice it. She walked calmly to the back of the stables, and finally let her hood fall from her face. Long red curls spilled from underneath the hood. She had a fair complexion, dominated by her blue eyes. But most of all pointed ears poked out of her hair. She snuck a glance at the door of the stable and then began calling in a melodious voice.

"Telumendil, lye kelien*" She called into the last stall. A beautiful white horse stuck his head out and gave her a long stare.

"Uma lye. Lle cael n'umadur.*" she said softly, putting a well worn saddle and bridle on the horse. These were just for show though, to keep the girl's appearance as a human legitimate. The horse snorted at her, making the girl laugh. She secured her bag to the saddle and stepped back for a second.

"So that was you sitting there Mirial." The male voice came from directly behind her. In the blink of an eye she had spun around, and had a bow, strung with an arrow pointed directly at the man's head.

"Calm down Mirial. It's only me, Strider." Aragorn said quickly, not wanting to get shot by her.

"You, of all people should know better than to sneak up behind me." Mirial replied crossly, putting away her bow and arrow. Aragorn laughed at her. "And will you stop that infernal laughing. It's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry Milady, I was just reminiscing on your sudden mood swings."

"Lle tela? San'auta miqula orqu.* Don't you have other business than driving me insane?" She said disgruntled.

"No…." Aragorn trailed off. Mirial glared at him.

"Liar. You do have business, and you need my help." Mirial said turning back to Telumendil. Aragorn sighed.

"Amin dele. I'One entul. Mirial, lle sint mani…*" Aragorn started.

"Mani ta um. Amin sint.* But I may not want to use my knowledge for that." Mirial finished, but noticed Aragorn's disbelieving look. "Strider, I've been hurt more by the rings than you know."

"Seler'*, this is your chance to avenge your family. All I am asking is for you to help escort the ring to Imladris." Aragorn explained as he watched Mirial's hands fly over Telumendil's saddle straps.

"If you haven't noticed, me and Lord Elrond are fighting, again."

"Mir, you know what the ring's power is, Please, come with us, I need the help." Mirial sighed, did a final tug on the saddle straps, and turned to glare at Aragorn. They stared at each other for a few moment. Then there was a dull metallic thud on the barn floor and Mirial turned back around.

"Lle namarth amin nail Hodoer.*" She hissed, as she began to roll up the girth strap that had fallen to the ground. Aragorn's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Keep Telumendil ready to leave with the least amount of work possible." Aragorn said as he left. Mirial watched him leave, and then she walked up and started to pet Telumendil's head.

"Umlle mern tack?*" She asked after she rested her forehead against his. The big horse nodded, and then pushed his master towards the door.

"Lle girth strap Telumendil." She laughed as she buckled the strap loosely. Telumendil shook his head and bared his teeth at her.

"All right, All right, I'm leaving." She said, walking out the stall door, while pulling her hood back up to hide her face.

"He better have a good reason for needing help." She muttered as she walked the distance between the stable door and the inn door.

~*~

Elvish Translations

Namaarie- farewell

Telumendil, lye kelien. - Telumendil, we are leaving.

Uma lye. Lle cael n'umadur. - No, we are. You have no faith.

Lle tela? San'auta miqula orqu. - Are you finished? Then go kiss an orc.

Amin dele. I'One entul. Mirial, lle sint mani…- I am worried. The one has returned. You know what…

Mani ta um. Amin sint. - What it does. I know.

Seler'- sister (used by Aragorn because of a fact that you will know of later)

Lle namarth amin nail Hodoer. - You are lucky I am not a wise one.

Umlle mern tack? - Do you want your tack?

Lle girth strap Telumendil. - Your girth strap Telumendil.


End file.
